Christmas Randomness
by Wait.What
Summary: A short oneshot to take away the plot bunnies...The events of Christmas with the female cast. Filled with pretty much every Hinata pairing out there...And a bit of HiashiInoSakura bashing. OneSided OcGaara and OcZabuza...Attempted Humor..


_**Christmas Randomness**_

_I got bored...and the plot bunnies were calling...also, the Hana Yori Dango section has 666 fics..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto...Just one very evil keyboard...

The girls had decided to go shopping on the day before Christmas Eve. The girls being Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. In the rush of trying to find the right gifts for everyone, they had run into Sia and Saturn. Literally. Well, in actuallity they had only run into Sia, seeing as Saturn was being forcibly dragged along by her younger sister.

All of this happened _yesterday_, and now the five girls were busy wrapping gifts. Saturn was too busy whining and being lazy to wrap them...As a matter of fact, she was whining about the color of her hair. Aparently red and green isn't good around holiday times...

Hinata had gotten Naruto a large twenty-four pack of Ramen, seeing as that was one of the few things she knew he loved ith a passion. She had gotten Shino another pair of sunglasses. For Kiba, well...Kiba was pretty hard so she got him a dog plushie, and Akamaru a dog toy. She still didn't know what to get her sensie, so she settled on a book. On weapons...

TenTen had gotten Neji contacts, since he obviously hated being in the Hyuuga family. She had gotten Lee and Gai more toothpaste...

Ino had gotten Choji a big containor of popcorn, the kind you can only find around Christmas time. Asuma and Shikamaru were hard...She decided on a "How to Quit Smoking for Dummies" for Asuma, and a stuffed deer for Shikamaru. Sasuke was another hard one...so she just got him a scroll for a new technique.

Sakura had gotten Naruto more Ramen...For Sasuke, she decided more Kunai would be good. And as for Kakashi...he got a punch in the face for being a pervert and for always being late.

Sia got Gaara a teddy bear, since she had gotten Saturn's help and tortured Kankuro into saying something that he would like, and as it turned out, Baki had killed his last teddy...For Kankuro she decided on bandages and a small puppet that she had spotted somewhere. Temari got a cookbook, seeing as everyone know's the Kunochi can't cook...

As for Saturn, she didn't really think about getting anyone anything. But she did, being forced by Sia. Seeing as she really didn't know anyone, she got Temari a small fan. She tried to get Gaara a heart and Kankuro a brain, but she wound up getting hit in the head by Sia for that...So instead she got Kankuro more face paint. She wanted to get Gaara eyeliner, but that didn't work out too well, either...She got Gaara trip pants instead. For Hinata, she decided beating her dad to a pulp would be a good present. Saturn got TenTen a chain sickle. For Sakura and Ino...well, she tried to give them brains, but...So she just got the two fangirls Sasuke plushies. She got her sister a Gaara plushie...

The next day, after all the present getting/giving madness, there were two sad fangirls. Sia nearly got killed, as did Baki. Saturn was slightly psychotic, so Gaara kinda left her alone...TenTen was a bit disturbed and almost beaten to a pulp. Hinata's dad was in a similar state to Rock Lee after he had gotten the shit beat out of him in the Chunin Exams when he fought the Sound Ninja...And Hinata was being crushed under her numerous amounts of gifts.

Who exactly were the gifts from? Well...Sasuke (Ino and Sakura were very angry...), Kiba, Shino, her Sensie, Gaara (Sia was a bit annoyed at this one...), Kankuro, Temari, Kabuto, Kisame, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Naruto, Greed, Neji, Rock Lee, Gai, the rest of the Hyuuga family, and Zabuza. Saturn was kinda confused and angry at Hinata for getting a present from Zabuza seeing as he's dead, and there's the fact that Saturn...well...

All in all, it was a very...interesting...Christmas...

_Right. Blame the plot bunnies...A put a hellouva lot of XHinata pairings in there...Because I like XHinata pairings XD!Also, I put in a bit of Guardian Angel Greed in there...Yay, Greed . Sia obviously likes Gaara, but Gaara...yeah...He's too busy being Gaara...Saturn's busy being Saturn, ie whining and being the awesome lazy, psychotic, emo she is...Saturn likes Zabuza, obviously enough...but he's kinda dead, so...she's sad...and confused...XD review, please._

_Wait.What_


End file.
